


How I Met Your Father

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Past Rape/Non-con, Yachting, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Liv tells her daughter a story.





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out as funny as I thought it would, but I hope the fluff makes up for it. There is only slight angst, and I hope I reigned it in enough. I'd love comments if you feel so inclined. Thanks for reading!

“So I will eat them in a box. And I will eat them with a fox. And I will eat them in a house. And I will eat them with a mouse. And I will eat them here and there. Say! I will eat them anywhere! I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you Sam-I-am.” Liv put the book down, looking at the four-year-old when she was trying to get to go to sleep.

“Daddy reads it better,” the little girl said.

“I know, honey,” Liv said, pushing a strand of her daughter’s hair behind her ear. “Daddy is busy right now.” He was out helping Noah with his English homework. Little Sofia crossed her arms, pouting. “Baby, it’s time to go to sleep,” Liv said.

“I want Daddy to sing,” she whispered. Liv sighed. She could go get him, but she wished that Sofia would go to sleep for her. She moved up to the edge of the bed, pulling their daughter into her arms.

“How about I tell you another story?” Liv asked. Sofia pouted for a few seconds. “You can pick.” Her little green eyes lit up at that.

“How did you and Daddy start dating?” she asked. Liv smiled wistfully, kissing the top of their daughter’s hair.

“Well, Daddy and I already knew each other from work, and we definitely both liked each other, but we needed a little push in the right direction,” Liv said, and Sofia laughed a little bit. “I had a bad week at work, and Daddy wanted to cheer me up.”

……………………..

Liv was so tired, so emotionally drained. They had lost the latest trial horrifically, letting a rapist and a killer walk away scot-free, and every time she thought about it, she felt sick to her stomach. Noah was fast asleep, and Liv was curled up on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest as she sipped a glass of wine.

She knew she had a penchant for getting herself too deeply entrenched in cases. She got emotionally attached, but it was hard not to. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. It felt like she was drowning in cases, and she had considered leaving it all behind, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t strand the victims that needed help. Liv didn’t know what to do with herself.

She took another sip of wine when her phone started to ring, and she saw Barba’s face flash across the screen.  She brought the phone up to her ear. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey.” His voice sounded tired too. She knew he beating himself up. “I um...I shouldn’t have….I’m sorry if I’m overstepping.”

“No,” Liv said softly. “It’s nice to hear your voice after what’s happened today. I just can’t fathom how that happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Rafael whispered. “I wish I could have done better.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Rafa,” Liv whispered. It was quiet for a couple of moments before Rafael finally spoke again.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to do me a favor,” he said softly.

“What’s that?” Liv asked.

“I’m supposed to go Yachting tomorrow, but I’m really not looking forward to it. I was hoping you might come with me. It’ll be fun,” Rafael said softly. She knew he was trying to give her a distraction, to cheer her up. He hated seeing her upset just like she hated knowing he was blaming himself.

“Do I need to dress like we’re hawking tuna?” she asked softly, and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Ha ha,” he said after a second. “I’m sure whatever you wear will be stunning. I’ll pick you up at six?”

“Sure,” Liv agreed softly, glad to have something to get her mind off the case.

…………………………

When Rafael picked her up, he was wearing the yellow jacket again, probably just to spite her. She secretly liked it though. Lucy was there to watch Noah for the night, and Liv was dressed up, in a sundress and a jacket. She was a little nervous if she was being honest with herself. She knew Rafael was going to be there, but he was also going to be with his rich college friends, and sometimes Liv wondered if she would ever really fit into his world.

She had loved him for a long time, but neither of them were brave enough to actually make a move. She didn’t think that’s what Rafael was doing at the moment either. He was reaching out a time where she needed someone, and she appreciated it more than she could say. He was a great best friend, always watching her back, and she also thought that he might not want to go on his own. Liv kissed Noah’s forehead and hugged him goodbye before she followed Rafael down to the car. “I don’t think you're suitably dressed for this,” Rafael said, and Liv felt her heart drop for a second, but then a little smirk spread across his face. “If you’re planning to hawk tuna that is.”

“Shut up,” Liv whispered, and he laughed.

“You look gorgeous,” he said after a second, and she could see the truth shining in his green eyes, but then he turned away. “Are you excited to ride the seven seas?”

“What are you, a pirate?” Liv asked. He snorted.

When they made it to the boat, Rita Calhoun was standing on the dock, smirking as they approached. “Wow, Rafael, you told me you were bringing a plus one, but you didn’t say it was Olivia Benson.” Rafael felt stiff beside her, and he was glaring at Rita a little bit. It was the face that she imagined he used when he didn’t want his mother telling an embarrassing story about him to his friends.

“What can I say? I like to keep good company,” Rafael said.

“Welcome aboard my boat, Lieutenant,” Rita said with a smile. Liv should have known. When Rafael said it wasn’t his yacht, it was most certainly Rita Calhoun’s.

…………………..

There were a lot of people on the boat. Liv was looking around, trying to take everything in. It was a nice sized boat, and it was certainly nicer than her apartment. A few people waved to Rafael on their way in, and Liv stuck close to his side. “Since you two are staying, I’ll have someone help you take your bags down,” Rita said.

 

“Thanks,” Rafael said, waiting for a few seconds before a young man lead them down to a bedroom. Liv followed behind Rafael, and when they made it to the bedroom and the guy put both their bags on the bed, he looked perturbed. He pulled the young man aside and whispered with him for a moment before he turned back to Liv. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No you won’t,” Liv said. “I can.”

“Hell no,” Rafael replied. “Absolutely not.”

“We’ll figure this out later,” Liv said. “Let’s just have a nice evening.” Rafael took a deep breath, and he smiled which made Liv feel better. She wanted him to enjoy his evening. That was the point of this. They both needed to get their heads out of the last case, and Liv was determined to make sure he had a good time. They were standing right next to each other, and his hand bumped against hers. Liv reached up and rubbed his arm comfortingly, and then they headed back up where everyone else was. The boat was going to stay docked for a few hours, and then when it got later, they were going to head out with the people who were staying overnight.

Liv asked for wine when the waitstaff approached them, and Rafael ordered a scotch. He was standing by the side of the boat, looking out over the water, and Liv was standing right beside him. “You can talk with your friends,” Liv said. “I won’t feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m okay right here,” he whispered. “Do you like the view? I think the water is really pretty as the sun sets.” Liv looked out over the side of the boat, seeing the way the light reflected in the water. It was a gorgeous orange and pink. It was breathtaking.

“It’s gorgeous,” Liv said. She could feel his eyes on her face instead of the water. They were quiet for a couple of minutes, but they didn’t need to talk to be comfortable. They could enjoy each other’s company without speaking.

“Barba!” The loud voice came from right behind them, and Liv turned curiously. She saw a man about Rafael’s age, taller and handsome smiling at them both. “You didn’t tell me you met someone. Who is this?”

“Brock,” Rafael said, but there was something tight in his voice. He was smiling tensely, but the other man didn’t seem to notice. “I didn’t know Rita invited you.”

“Olivia,” Liv supplied.

“We uh--we work together,” Rafael said. He curled an arm around Liv’s waist, pulling her closer to him.

Brock smirked at Rafael a little bit, and he definitely seemed uncomfortable. “You work with this smart aleck?” he asked. “Rafael’s got a real mouth on him.”

“He puts it to good use,” Liv said. “We have the best conviction rate in the city.” Brock smirked again, reaching out to pat Rafael’s shoulder. He was as stiff as a rock.

“I’m sure I’ll see you guys later tonight. I want to go find the other guys from our constitutional law class,” Brock said. Rafael didn’t relax until the man left, and he gulped down his scotch.

“You okay? You seemed awfully tense around him,” Liv said, turning toward him.

“I’m okay,” Rafael said, but it wasn’t convincing. “He’s an asshole. Let’s leave it at that.” They walked around, socializing some after that, and Liv smiled and talked amicably with Rafael’s friends. He fit right in with the pomp and high class. Liv felt out of place, but she was happy to be there with him. He was avoiding Brock like the plague.

Rita appeared right before dinner was starting and Rafael glared at her. Liv saw him grab her arm and lead her a few feet away. He whispered with her for a couple of minutes, and he seemed angry. Rita seemed to talk him down a little bit, getting him another glass of scotch, and sending him back her way. “Sorry,” he said softly, running his fingers through his hair. “Are you hungry? We’re going to eat soon.”

“Starving,” Liv said. He smiled at that, and when they were seated, he seemed to calm down a little bit. They were close to Rita who patted Rafael’s arm when he was looking around nervously. Liv wanted to hug him and ask what was wrong, but he didn’t seem to want to talk about it. She would have to distract him, and he would say something when he was ready.

The food was delicious, but Rafael was picking at his until Liv touched his shoulder and smiled at him. “Hey, are you feeling alright?” He nodded, starting to actually eat his food. He had another glass of scotch. After they finished eating, Rafael and Liv went and sat out on a more private part of the vote, looking up at the stars.

“I used to look out my window, wishing I could see the stars when I was a kid,” Rafael said.

“It’s a bit hard to see them in the city,” Liv said softly. “It’s not that much better here though.”

“It’s a little easier without all the lights,” Rafael said. “I used to wish that I was somewhere far away, far away from my parents, far away from the city and the bullies.”

“I’ve been there,” Liv said. He looked over at her. Their thighs were touching where they were sitting.

“Yeah?” Rafael asked. Liv just smiled a little bit, and he kicked her ankle lightly to lighten the mood. She couldn’t help but smile. “How’s Noah been?” Rafael asked.

“He’s alright. Getting bigger every day,” Liv said.

“He’s a good kid,” Rafael whispered. “Tell him I’ll bring him another book next time I’m over. He seemed to really like the last one.”

“He really did,” Liv said. Rafael was much more relaxed now that they were alone, and Liv was glad. He was so close, she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t take that leap without knowing how he would react.

“Hey lovebirds,” Rita said, standing in the doorway to the cabin. “You okay, Raf?”

“Yeah, better,” Rafael said. Liv wondered what that meant.

“We’re heading out in a second,” Rita said, coming closer. “There are more drinks inside if you want some. There’s also dessert.”

“Cake?” Rafael asked, looking hopeful.

“All the cake you can eat,” Rita promised. “Come on.” She leaned in closer to Rafael, but Liv still heard what she said. “I sent Brock downstairs. He’s playing pool. The coast is clear for now.” Liv followed behind them. She had a bad feeling in her gut.

There was cake at the table, and Rafael took two pieces. Liv knew he liked to eat when he was stressed out. Liv was getting herself more wine when she spotted Rita sitting beside Rafael again, talking to him. When she went back over, she heard the tail end of their conversation. “I didn’t know Jenny was bringing him,” Rita said. “Of course I would have given you a heads up.”

“It doesn’t matter now, Rita. I’m not the same person anymore. I’ll figure it out,” Rafael said softly.

“Hey,” Liv said, interrupting before she really heard something that Rafael wouldn’t want her to know. Rita stood up, patting Rafael’s shoulder. Liv sat down beside him again, and he was eating his cake still. “Is it good?”

“Very,” Rafael said. He was already on the second piece. He had just finished his cake when Rita showed up again.

“I can turn on some music if you two want to dance,” Rita said. Rafael glared.

“Rita, please stop. I don’t have the energy for this right now,” Rafael said, bringing a hand up to his head. She sighed. Liv knew she was trying to cheer him up. She turned for a second, but then she stumbled, dumping her wine all over Rafael’s shirt. A little splashed onto the side of her dress. “Fuck,” Rafael said, looking down at his polo. “Rita!”

“Damn it,” Rita said. “Sorry, here, let’s go clean you both up in the bathroom.” Rafael was swearing all the way down to their bedroom where Rita ushered them both into the ensuite bathroom. Once she’d gotten them in there, she pulled the door shut. For a second, Rafael was too focused on his shirt to say anything else, but then he looked up.

“Where the hell did Rita go?” he asked. Liv glanced at the door. Rafael threw his head back. “Rita!” he called, and it was as close to yelling as she’d heard him. He went to the door, jiggling the knob, but they were locked in there. “Rita, I swear to God, you let us out of this fucking bathroom this instant.”

“No,” she said. “You need to get your shit together, and I’m not letting your stupidity or external circumstances ruin it.”

“Rita, I’m going to kill you, I’m not kidding,” Rafael said.

“I’m not letting you out,” Rita said.

“You’re giving me a migraine tonight. This was supposed to be relaxing,” Rafael said. He leaned his head back against the door. “At least give me some fucking sumatriptan.” There was some rustling before Rita slid pills under the door. “Ew,” Rafael said. “That’s disgusting, Rita, come on.”

“Take them and stop whining. You two have fun,” Rita said. “I’m not letting you out until you tell her, you coward.”

“Rita, this isn’t funny,” Rafael said. There was no answer. Liv really felt for him. He looked ready to cry. He picked the pills up off the floor, making a face before he took them with a gulp of water from the faucet. Liv wanted to calm him down, but she didn’t know what to do. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, turning toward her.

“It’s okay,” Liv assured him. “How about you sit down. You don’t look so good.” He was pale and he really did look like he was going to cry.

“I’m going to kill her,” Rafael whispered. “This has been nothing short of a disaster. I’m sorry you’ve been pulled into this.” Liv rubbed his back, sitting right next to him. “This is my favorite shirt,” he whispered.

“Why don’t we take it off? We can try and soak it with some water,” Liv said softly. Rafael nodded after a second. Liv grabbed for the hem of the shirt, lifting it over his head after he shrugged the yellow jacket off. He crossed his arms over his chest like he was cold, and then he did wipe at his eyes. “Okay, take a deep breath,” Liv whispered.

“I just wanted to relax tonight,” he whispered. “At least you’re here.”

“I’m sorry, Rafa,” Liv whispered, pulling him into a hug. He let her hug him for a second before he pulled away, leaning his back against the wall. “Do you know what Rita meant?” He tensed up, refusing to meet her eyes. “Okay, let’s talk about something else.”

“I really like your dress,” Rafael said, still sniffling. He wiped his face again.

“Thanks,” Liv said softly. “I thought it was seaworthy.” He laughed a little bit.

“I want more cake,” he whispered. “I want to drink, and I want to sleep.”

“Cake, scotch, and sleep,” Liv whispered. “Sounds like a good evening.”

“I never want to see Rita again,” Rafael said. Liv laughed. Maybe being stuck in the bathroom wouldn’t be so bad.

………………………

“But Mommy, why did Aunt Rita lock you in the bathroom?” Sofia asked. Liv smiled fondly, trying not to laugh. “And why was Daddy sad?”

“He was having a bad night, sweetheart. Aunt Rita ruined his favorite shirt, and there was someone there who he didn’t like. The man was like a bully,” Liv said softly, stroking their daughter’s hair.

“Poor Daddy,” she whispered.

“What about Daddy?” Liv looked up to see Rafael leaning in the doorway. Noah was at his side, smiling.

“Mommy is telling me a story,” Sofia said.

“About me?” Rafael asked, coming in further. He made a face of faux suspicion at Liv. “What are you telling her?” Liv laughed.

“About how Aunt Rita locked you in the bathroom,” Sofia said, and Rafael laughed.

“Aunt Rita did what?” Noah asked.

“She locked them in the bathroom,” Sofia said again.

“Both of you?” Noah asked.

“Yes,” Rafael replied, a smile on his face. “I better stay and make sure Mommy tells this story accurately.” Liv rolled her eyes, but she moved over on the bed so Rafael could join them.

“You still have to braid my hair, Daddy,” Sofia said.

“Right, how could I forget,” Rafael whispered.

“Can I stay too?” Noah asked, and Liv nodded. Rafael grabbed the brush from the nightstand, and he started brushing Sofia’s hair. He was still working on his braiding skills, but he was trying and Liv gave him a lot of credit for that. She remembered the first time he tried vividly. He had gotten the brush so tangled in her hair that Liv thought they might have to cut it out. Thankfully it hadn’t come to that.

“Where was I?” Liv asked.

“You and Daddy were in the bathroom,” Sofia supplied, and Liv laughed. “And Daddy was sad.” Rafael looked over at Liv, smiling fondly as she began to tell the story again.

……………………….

It had been a long time, and Liv wasn’t sure if they were going to be let out of the cramped area any time soon. Rafael was laughing more the more they talked, and he was looking less distraught. They were sitting on the floor, legs touching. Rafael had complained about being cold a few times, so he had put the yellow jacket back on even though he didn’t actually have a shirt.

Liv kept catching him looking at her, and things were starting to fall together. She wasn’t blind. She could see the way he looked at her, but he wasn’t making a move even when they were locked in a bathroom together. Rita was obviously trying to meddle in his love life or at the very least, keeping his distracted and away from that man. Rafael was never going to make the first move. He was too scared to fuck it up, so he wouldn’t even try. If Liv wanted him, she was going to have to show him.

She looked at him again, and he smiled a little bit. “Rafa,” Liv whispered, scooting closer. She reached for his hand, and he let her have it.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck in here with me,” Rafael said.

“Don’t be,” Liv said. “I think Rita did us both a huge favor.” He looked at her strangely. “Rafa, I should’ve said this a long time ago, but I was scared.” She paused, and he looked worried. Words were his thing, not hers, so she made a split second decision to show him instead. She pushed herself up to her knees, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him. His lips parted in surprise, but at the first taste, he regained his bearings and clutched at her as she kissed him hard. Her fingers were sifting through his soft hair. When she pulled back, he was staring at her with big, green eyes, and his lips were parted as he tried to catch his breath. She just wanted to kiss him again, but she felt the need to make sure it was alright with him. He took care of that problem for her, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her in for another kiss.

“I didn’t think you felt the same way,” he murmured after they pulled apart again.

“Are you blind?” Liv whispered, and he laughed, nodding.

“Apparently,” he said softly. “Blind and stupid. Are you sure you want me?” She laughed, leaning her face down against his shoulder.

“Of course,” she whispered. He smiled at her, catching her lips in a soft kiss. He took his time.

…………………………

“So you fell in love in a bathroom?” Noah asked, and Rafael snorted.

“Not quite, mijo,” Rafael said. “I was in love with your Mom a long time before that. Aunt Rita just knew I needed a kick in the behind to actually risk it.” Liv wasn’t going to interrupt and say that she was actually the one who risked it.

“Risk what?” Noah asked. Rafael glanced at Liv but she shrugged.

“Well, we were very good friends, and we worked together. You know that,” Rafael said. “Sometimes, even if you love someone, things don’t work out the way you hope, and then it can be hard to see the other person. I didn’t want to lose my best friend or ruin our jobs.” Liv smiled, reaching for his hand.

“That’s enough questions for tonight,” Liv said. “Noah, honey, go brush your teeth.”

Rafael was just finishing Sofia’s hair, and Liv smiled at him. It was his best braid yet. “What happened after that Mommy?” Sofia asked.

“Honey, it’s past your bedtime. Aunt Rita let us out of the bathroom eventually,” Liv said. Sofia pouted a little bit, but she turned over onto her side, snuggling up with her stuffed turtle.

“Does my braid look pretty?” Sofia asked, yawning.

“Beautiful, mija,” Rafael said softly, kissing her temple. She smiled.

“Night, Daddy, Mommy,” Sofia mumbled, finally starting to fall asleep. Rafael climbed off of her bed, following Liv out of the room. They turned down the lights and shut the door. Noah got in bed easily, and they said goodnight to him before they settled in bed. Liv was changing into pajamas: Rafael’s Harvard teeshirt and some shorts. He was just wearing a pair of ratty boxers. He leaned closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. He was rubbing his fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach, hand under the hem of her shirt. He kissed the side of her neck.

“You stopped at the best part,” he whispered. Liv laughed.

“You just couldn’t wait,” Liv said.

“Me?” he asked. “You’re the one who put your hand down my pants.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Liv asked. He laughed, kissing her again as she rolled on her back.

“Oh yeah you did,” he whispered against her lips.

……………………….

They were making out like teenagers on the floor of Rita’s bathroom, and Liv could feel Rafael growing hard against her leg. She shoved the jacket off his shoulders, and he groaned from deep in his chest. Liv unbuttoned his pants, and his hips jerked as she shoved her hand under the waistband of his underwear, groping him. “Holy shit, Liv,” he murmured, leaning his face against her shoulder. “In here?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Liv said softly. “I can’t wait anymore. I wanted to take that dumb jacket off you all night. I’ve had some very dirty thoughts about you.”

“Yeah?” Rafael whispered. “I guess I don’t feel so bad then.”

“What, you’ve been thinking about me?” Liv whispered, dragging her teeth over his earlobe, and his breath hitched.

“Fuck, uhh, yes,” he whispered. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“Come get what you want then,” Liv said, standing up. She hopped up on the sink counter, and Rafael was still sprawled out on the floor, his chest heaving, a red flush covering his skin. He took a second to get himself up, freeing himself from his pants and giving himself a few quick strokes with his hand. “Leaving the pants on?” Liv asked.

“Rita could walk in at any moment, and I don’t need her to see my bare ass. I’ll never hear the end of it,” Rafael said. He pushed her dress up her hips. “Later, I’ll get us a hotel room. We’ll take our time. I’ll treat you the way you deserve because, Liv, honey, you only deserve my best.” She smiled at him, stroking his flushed cheek as he pulled her panties down her hips, leaving them hanging off her one ankle. “I don’t have a condom,” he said softly.

“I haven’t been with anyone in a while, Rafa. I trust you, and pregnancy is a non-issue,” Liv said softly. He nodded, kissing her again as he lined himself up. Liv needed him so badly. She was aching for him. She wrapped a leg around his waist as he started to press forward, and she could barely breathe. He was so perfectly thick, and it felt so good, so right to finally be with him.

They didn’t waste any time, and Liv didn’t bother trying to be quiet. Rita deserved to hear them. She was strangely grateful to the woman, but she was also annoyed and worried about Rafael. He seemed to need this. He made the most beautiful noises, soft and deep, love and emotion shining in his green eyes. He did as she asked, moved harder and faster when she told him too. She forked her fingers through his damp hair, keeping his lips against the hollow of her neck as he rocked into her.

“Have you two finally figured your shit ou--holy shit, Rafael!” Rita exclaimed, quickly pulling the door shut again. For a second Liv felt horrified, and she was worried that Rafael was going to freak out, but instead, he increased his pace, wrenching a moan from her throat.

“Fuck off, Rita!” he yelled. “This is what you get for locking me in the bathroom. I’m gonna tell everyone about the time you got on top of the bar and started stripping after finals!” Liv laughed, cupping his cheeks, and they were both laughing for a second, but then they sobered, and he was moving slower now. It felt heavier as she looked down into those emerald eyes that she loved. He swallowed heavily, tracing his hand down her thigh, making his way to her clit. He rubbed small circles, making her back arch. She tumbled over the edge quickly, stroking her thumb over his cheek as he shuddered and stilled, slumping against her. He kissed her one more time, still panting. “I need a shower,” he mumbled, and Liv laughed. “Rita is letting me in her goddamned bathroom. She has a shower in the master.”

“Think she’d let me join you?” Liv asked softly.

“She owes me. Besides, we all know I’d probably need at least an hour before a repeat performance,” he whispered.

“We have a bed,” Liv said softly. He smiled, kissing her nose.

“We sure do.”

…………………………….

Liv was laughing. It was a good memory, the time that Rita locked them in the bathroom on her yacht. That was the day that she finally got to tell her best friend that she loved him. He had turned into such an amazing father to Noah, and then to Sofia when she finally came along. “No risk of pregnancy, my ass,” Rafael whispered, and she laughed again.

“I didn’t know,” she said softly. He kissed her again.

“I know you didn’t, and I love her. What we have, it may not be what I planned, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” he said softly.

“You’re such a sap,” Liv said.

“You love it,” he fired back, shutting his eyes as he rested his cheek on her shoulder. She stroked her fingers through his soft hair.

“I do,” she agreed. They hadn’t meant for Sofia to happen; they hadn’t even thought it was possible, but they had taken it in stride, and Liv would never forget Rafael’s face as he held their daughter for the first time. It was etched into her brain. “What happened after that?” Liv asked softly, thinking back to that night on the yacht once more.

“Rita let us use the shower,” Rafael said softly. The tone of his voice hit her like a wall of bricks, and she remembered what else had happened.

………………………..

“You are disgusting, Rafael,” Rita griped, pulling towels out of the closet.

“Shut up,” Rafael said with a laugh. “Wasn’t this your goal?”

“I’m going to have to have this entire yacht detailed because of you,” Rita said. Rafael smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. “There’s shampoo in there. Enjoy yourselves, but not too much,” she added with a glare. Rafael laughed. They took their shower, but there wasn’t much more than some wandering hands. Afterward, Rafael put on new clothes, and Liv did too, and they headed back upstairs to get Rafael more cake.

Rita was at the table, and she smiled at them a bit tensely. She glanced toward the door that led to the deck outside, and Rafael froze up again. Liv heard Brock’s voice, and she immediately felt protective over Rafael. She wasn’t sure why he didn’t like that man, but she knew he had to have a good reason. Rita grabbed a plate of cake for him and a scotch, leading them back down the stairs. Rafael pulled at Liv’s hand, following quickly. “It’s probably better if you stay in here. He’s drunk,” Rita said, at the door to their bedroom. Rafael nodded without question. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know,” Rafael said softly. “And by the way, you ruined my favorite Burberry shirt. I hate you.”

“I’ll buy you a new one. Hell, I’ll buy you one in every color,” Rita said with a long-suffering sigh. “Now eat your cake and enjoy the cable. The wait staff will bring you food if you want it. Just call up to the kitchen.”

“Okay,” Rafael said. “Thanks.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t wear yourself out too much,” Rita said, winking at Liv who blushed. Rafael put a movie on, stripping down to his boxers. It was warm. Liv was just wearing a tee shirt and some shorts. She had a glass of wine that she’d grabbed when they were upstairs.

Rafael was shaking a little bit again as he ate his cake, but he calmed down as they watched the movie. He relaxed, even more, when she kissed him. She could taste the chocolate on his lips, and she laughed softly as they made out. She felt like a teenager, but all the building tension made it impossible to stop. She had wanted him for so long, and now he was right there, in her arms, there for her to touch and to feel. He was a very good kisser. He could make her head spin, and his big hands were warm where they rested on her side and her lower back.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Liv said.

………………………….

“Why did I go upstairs anyway?” Liv asked softly. Rafael shifted, looking at her.

“You left your phone charger up there in the other room,” he said softly. He didn’t forget one detail from that night. It was etched in his memory for more than one reason.

He looked a little dark. It still bothered him. Liv knew it always would, but he wasn’t nearly as much of a mess as he’d been that night.

They had talked about it a lot. He’d been to therapy, but nothing could wipe it from his memory. Liv knew how that felt, and she hated seeing that look in his eyes.

…………………………

Liv had left the bedroom to get her phone charger. They had wanted to turn on some music to set the mood, but her phone was close to dying, and she realized she’d left the cord upstairs. Rafael had made her promise to hurry back, so she’d stepped out of the room, quietly making her way up into the other room. She retrieved the charger before she saw his lurking shadow. When she noticed him, her stomach dropped. Rafael had pulled her so close to him when he’d seen the man. Liv trusted him, and she trusted her own gut. She had a bad feeling about Brock.

He was a big man, and she could smell the booze. “You’re the pretty thing that’s here with Rafael,” he said softly. Liv smiled tensely, nodding. She wanted to turn and leave, but she wasn’t sure she felt comfortable turning her back to him. “Are you two….together?”

“Yes,” Liv said. “I’m just--I’m going to go back to bed. You probably should get some sleep yourself.” She started walking to the stairs, but she could feel him following her. She was down the hall when he grabbed her arm. “Get off,” Liv said forcefully, but he wasn’t listening. She was about to scream, to call for Rafael or anyone when she saw someone coming out of the corner of her eye. Brock staggered back, and it took her a moment to realize that it was Rafael that had punched him in the face. They were grappling on the floor, and Liv wanted to scream. She fumbled for the light, wishing she had her gun. Rita heard the noise though, and she came own the hall. Brock had Rafael pinned on the floor, and he’d punched him in the face at least once, but Rafael was a scrapper, and he managed to wriggle his way out of the bigger man’s hold. Liv grabbed for him as he got away, dragging him behind her.

“I called for some help,” Rita said. “I’ll have them turn the boat around. We can’t have him on here.” Liv nodded, seeing two young men coming down the stairs. Rita was following after them as Liv guided Rafael back toward the bedroom. He looked almost shell shocked, blood pouring from his nose. Liv got him a tissue while Rita sat on the bed with him, rubbing his back. “I told you to stay in the room,” Rita said softly. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Rafael said softly. Liv handed him the tissues and he pinched them over his bleeding nose. Liv rubbed his arm.

“Call me if you need something,” Rita whispered. “I’m going to go make sure they turn around. I’m so sorry this happened, Rafael.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered, but he was not okay. There were tears in his eyes.

He was quiet for a long time after Rita left, and Liv just sat with him, offering him whatever physical contact he wanted. She gave him his scotch from the nightstand, and he finished it in one gulp. “What do you need?” Liv asked. “I want to help.” He kind of just shook his head.

“You can’t really do much to help,” he whispered. “Just being here with me is good; it makes me feel better.”

“We can talk,” Liv offered. He laughed a little cynically.

“What is there to say,” he whispered. “I’m sure you know what happened.” Liv sighed. She had hoped that wasn’t the case. “It was a long time ago,” he whispered. “I’ve gone to therapy, but seeing him is a whole different thing.”

“I know,” Liv whispered. “It might help if you tell me about it. Only if you want to though.”

“I trust you,” he whispered. He took a few deep breaths. “It was my first year at Harvard. Rita and I were at a party, and Brock was there. I danced with him, but I didn’t know him. I didn’t know what he was like.”

“You danced with him,” Liv said softly. “So what.” He smiled a little bit. She rubbed his back again.

“I danced with him. I was drunk, and Rita went off with her boyfriend. I didn’t know what was happening. He took me back into a room, and he pushed me down on my knees,” Rafael whispered. His lip was trembling. “I should’ve bitten it off. I’ve regretted that every day afterward. Rita still feels guilty.” He ran his fingers through his hair. Liv wanted to pull him into a hug, but she wasn’t sure if he’d let her.

“You survived,” she whispered. “You made it out of there. You did amazing.”

“I feel like a fraud,” Rafael whispered. “I didn’t even report my own assault.”

“You were, what? 18?” Liv asked.

“17,” he said. “I graduated high school early.”

“You were just a kid. You were away at school, and you had no one to help you. Don’t judge yourself,” Liv whispered.

“I know,” Rafael said. It was quiet for a couple of moments before he broke. Liv pulled him in her arms as he sobbed. His cries were quiet, but his shaking body hurt her heart. He calmed down after a few moments, wiping his face, but she didn’t let him go, and he didn’t pull away. She shifted them around so they could lay down while she held him.

………………………….

“You saved me,” Liv said. “You stood up to your rapist for me.” He smiled up at her.

“I’d do anything for you,” Rafael said.

“Like I said, a sap,” Liv whispered with a smile. “I’ll never forget how you pulled me close to you, to protect me.”

“I was scared of him,” Rafael admitted. “I was shaking all night. You calmed me down though. You’ve always been able to calm me down. I don’t know what the hell I’d do without you, Liv.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Liv replied. “You are a good man, Rafael. You’re my best friend in the whole world, the best dad, and the best husband.”

“About that. We should probably actually get married if you’re gonna keep calling me that,” he whispered.

“Mmm, I’ve had thoughts about that too,” Liv said.

“I think Sofia might like being a flower girl,” he whispered. Liv smiled down at him, pressing her lips against his. She owed Rita Calhoun a thank you card.


End file.
